One Hundred Slices of Life's Pie
by theatrelove123
Summary: A response to HarvestMoonAddict's challenge! One hundred drabbles centered around the life of everyone's favorite adventurous, happy-go-lucky, summery sailor, Kai. Read and review and enjoy!
1. Introduction

**So, I'm taking HarvestMoonAddict's 100 drabble challenge! I couldn't resist, even though I know I really shouldn't be starting anything new xP. I'm really excited about this, though; I'll be doing Kai, who's always been a favorite Harvest Moon character of mine :). Obviously, these won't be very long (although making it exactly one hundred words was harder than I thought!) But please do review if you read it! I just like to know that people are reading and hopefully enjoying my stuff :).**

**And awaaaaay we go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

Kai lived in a sea of constant change. 'Life in transition', he called it. He spent his time travelling all over, experiencing everything, seeing things that most people never even dream of seeing! A life filled with fluidity, each day brought some new adventure for the sea faring man. Of course, he did stop every once in awhile, in places like Mineral Town. But his stays never lasted longer than a season. "I'm a man that moves with the wind!" he explained when asked about it. And besides, being with the same people for too long made him feel antsy.


	2. River

**River**

Kai sat patiently on the dock, fishing rod in hand. Evening was approaching, yet he still hadn't received any bites! It was aggravating, to be sure; most sensible fishermen would have moved to the river much earlier on. But Kai defiantly stayed put. If the river was his only other option, then he would much rather wait at the dock until late. Kai _despised_ rivers. They were quick, and aggressive, and restricting. They pressured things to move forward, allowing no time to stop and breath. _It's funny,_ he mused, _that a fisherman and a sailor should find himself hating rivers._


	3. Farm

**Farm**

It was his third summer in Mineral Town. But something was different about this summer; something had changed since he'd last been. The whole town seemed…brighter. Businesses were booming like never before, and nearly everyone that Kai passed was smiling. Finally, the adventurer caved; he stopped a young girl with glasses.

"What happened since I last came?" he asked, and the girl laughed.

"You didn't hear? Claire started a farm!" _Ah,_ he thought._ That's why the town's so happy._ Kai didn't know Claire, but he did think it was amazing how her one farm could turn a whole town around.


	4. Warmth

**This one was frustrating to size-down; there was so much more I wanted to say! I guess that's why they call it a challenge though, huh?**

**Also, two points that should be addressed:**

**1) Swingdancer23 commented about this challenge hopefully being KaixClaire, when I actually planned it to be KaixPopuri! I hope that this doesn't disappoint anyone too much; I felt like I should set the record straight before continuing, just to assure that I don't get anyone else's hopes up for a KaixClaire story. I think of Claire and Kai more as best friends, so that's probably how they'll be portrayed (if at all). I didn't mean to mislead you all with the previous chapter, and I hope that you're okay with the official plan, because I think that these two are adorable together x). **

**2) For the purposes of my writing, Kai is a sailor, a fisher, _and_ the cook at the Snack Shack. I'm not sure if he sails or fishes in the game (pretty sure he sails, not so sure about the fishing part), but in my world, he does all three. Yup :).**

**Now, moving right along...**

* * *

><p><strong>Warmth<strong>

"Wait up!" Kai turned to find a pink-haired girl running towards him. He sighed. _She's so stubborn…_

"Why…do you…have to leave?" Popuri asked, breathing heavily.

"I'm a summer-chaser." he explained.

"What do you mean?"

"I follow the warm weather. Who wants to eat burgers and ice cream in winter? I'd be out of a job if I stayed here!"

"So…you'll come back then?" Kai nodded.

"Good!" she said, giving him a smile that in itself seemed to hold all the warmth of summer.

_If only I had that smile all year long, _he thought. _Then, maybe someday, I could stay…_


	5. Clouds

**I changed the title! It's now "One Hundred Slices of Life's Pie". I'm not sure how relevant it actually is to Kai, but can't you just see him comparing life to pie? And he is a chef, so that must count for something :p. **

**I don't mean for Kai to come across as being super smart or technical (as he's not), nor do I mean him to come across as someone who doesn't enjoy life (because he does). I just think that he's enthusiastic about the stuff he knows, and wants to share it with people! Almost like a little kid who's just learned how to spell, and spells every word they come across for the next month just to show everyone that they can do it. Also, growing up thinking of clouds in terms of sailing, I think he'd find the idea of just watching them to be odd x).**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Clouds<strong>

Kai considered himself pretty experienced when it came to cloud watching. To him, clouds were useful tools; they allowed to predict the weather for upcoming days of travel.

"That's a stratus cloud." Kai pointed out a big gray cloud to Popuri as they lay together one lazy afternoon in the Poultry Farm pasture. "That means stormy weather's approaching. And there's cirrus cloud, which means that the rest of today will be calm and clear! And this one—"

"Kai?" Popuri cut him off. "Have you ever tried just _enjoying _the clouds?"

_…Enjoying the clouds? _He'd never thought of that before.


	6. Bells

**Bells**

The day that Claire and Cliff were married, bells sounded all throughout Mineral Town.

Everything was perfect. The weather was great, the event well attended, and the cake was cooked by the Gourmet himself! Kai's favorite part was when Claire was walking down the aisle. But instead of watching her, he focused all his attention on the groom. The look on Cliff's face was undoubtedly one of nervousness, but there was also something else to it. Something that seemed almost blissfully happy.

Kai hoped that he'd wear the same look on his face someday, when the bells chimed for him.


	7. Love

**Rated T for Rick's language issues :p.**

* * *

><p><strong>Love<strong>

"GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" a voice yelled.

Seconds later, Kai found himself being pushed to the ground. Rick was standing over him, glasses askew.

"Jeez, calm down, will you? We were just kissing!" he shouted in rebuttle.

"_Just kissing_? Bull shit! Nobody kisses my Poppy, least of all a monster like you!"

That was it. Kai had had enough. He quickly stood up, and looked Rick square in the eyes.

"_You're _the monster, Rick. You can't stop me from being with Popuri. I love her!"

And, even as he said it, Kai knew it was true. _I love her._


	8. Cold

**Cold**

The first winter that Kai spent in Mineral Town was _cold_. The older members of the village said that it was the coldest winter they'd seen in years.

Kai figured it was just his dumb luck.

Marrying Popuri came with its sacrifices. He could no longer chase summer all year 'round. He didn't mind all that much, though. It was an adjustment, and throughout his life Kai had already made several of them.

He just hoped his wife didn't expect any work from him in this cold. He'd be spending his winter inside by the fireplace, thank you very much.


	9. Coffee

**Alright, so maybe I fudged the 100 word thing a bit with the hyphens (MS word counts hyphen connections as singular words ;D). Oh well, read, review, and enjoy :).**

* * *

><p><strong>Coffee<strong>

Kai had never tried coffee. Although he served coffee to several people each day at the Snack Shack, he'd never had any himself.

On the contrary, his roommate, Gray, drank coffee all the time; he never went a day without it.

"Hey Gray, why do you drink coffee every morning?"

"We can't all be as chipper in the morning as you are, Kai." Gray grumbled as he took a sip from his mug.

"Hmmm, who knows? Maybe _you'd_ be more chipper if you _didn't _drink coffee!" Kai suggested cheerily, oblivious to the 'shut-up-or-I'll-punch-you' glare he was receiving from the blacksmith.


	10. Gift

**10% of the way there!**

* * *

><p><strong>Gift<strong>

"_Wait_!" his father's voice called as Kai moved further away from the house. Kai groaned in annoyance.

"Why can't you just leave me be?" he shouted. "I'm done, dad. I'm not staying here anymore. I'm sick of you and this hellhole of a town!"

"I understand." Kai's dad stated calmly, catching Kai off guard. "I traveled alone for awhile too, when I was your age. But if you're really going to leave…then take this." He handed him a purple bandana.

"My gift to you." he explained. "Whenever you look at it, no matter where you are, you'll think of home."


End file.
